Certain components are subjected to various vibrations or other oscillations when in use. Such vibrations could have undesirable effects such as, among other things, generating noise, having increasing frequency amplitude, or having a prolonged period of vibration modes. In some cases it may be desirable to dampen or otherwise dissipate the vibrations.